


of dinner plates and kissing upside down

by lavender_tea_writes



Series: Parkner Week 2019 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Action, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Parkner Week 2019, Vines, captain america vine, parkner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavender_tea_writes/pseuds/lavender_tea_writes
Summary: “How did you take down Captain America?”Peter smiled under the mask, “I shot him in the legs because his shield of the size of a dinner plate and he is an idiot,” Peter imitated in a bad German accent. Harley cracked up and strode over. Steve just looked confused.ORPeter gets bored. Steve offers to spar with him.





	of dinner plates and kissing upside down

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner week 2019 day 4: His shield is the size of a dinner plate
> 
> this is kinda shit and barely even parkner, but I told myself I was going to do all of parkner week so damn it, I'm doing all of parkner week.

Peter flopped dramatically onto the kitchen island, “Mr. Steve, I’m bored.”

Steve gave Peter a glance over his shoulder and turned back to the dishes he was hand washing, “How desperate are you for something to do?”

“I’m not doing the dishes for you.”

Steve laughed, “Makes sense. What do you think of sparring once I’m done? You and Natasha do that sometimes, right?”

Peter’s head popped up, excitement written all over his face, “I’ll go suit up!” He scrambled into the elevator and down to the lab, where his suit was stored. He slipped it on, maskless, and reentered the elevator. 

“FRIDAY, take me to the training room, please.” He said, smiling to the ceiling. 

“Of course, Peter,” FRIDAY replied, “The Captain is already down there.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY!” Peter stepped off the elevator and into the training room. 

The vast gym never ceased to amaze Peter. It was made of four sections: a turf field with a track around it, an area with traditional workout machines, a constantly-changing obstacle course, and a sparring area that doubles as a boxing arena. There were also locker rooms and a whole other wing for weapons attached. 

Steve was across the room with his shield, lingering outside the sparring space. Peter strode over. 

“You ready, Mr. Steve?”

“Peter, if you don’t just start calling me Steve or Cap I’m going to leave you alone with your boredom.”

Peter gasped, “You wouldn’t!”

“I absolutely would.”

“You’re a monster, Cap.”

He laughed, “That’s more like it. Let’s get started.”

Peter slipped the mask on and headed over the sparring area. He usually trained in his full suit because it had sensory filtration features that helped him focus, instead of being overwhelmed by light and sounds. Also, if he wanted to record anything for his Spider-Man social media accounts, he needed to be wearing the suit to protect his identity. 

Steve stopped at the middle of the mat and took a defensive position, shield in front of him. Peter took the first shot, aiming for Steve’s head hoping to bang it down into the hard shield held in front of him. Steve dodged his web, and ran towards him. Peter jumped in the air, doing a flip over the super-soldier and punching him in the back of the head as he came back down. Steve stumbled forward, then kicked his leg back and hit Peter in the stomach. He stumbled backward into the obstacle course, and fell down. 

Peter shot a web up to a higher part of the course and pulled, “Going up!” He quipped, and landed upside down on a very high up set of monkey bars. Steve stared up at him from the ground below, and surveyed the scene. He started to climb up the structure by pressing himself between the bar that held it up and the wall, and scooting upwards. When he made it up, Peter hopped down and landed perfectly on the second level of the course. 

“You gotta be shitting me, Queens.” Steve sighed, and launched himself onto a rope hanging near the open part of the second floor. He swung to the base Peter had landed on previously. 

“Nope, try to keep up, old man!”

“You need to stop hanging around Tony so much, you’re getting his sass.” Steve said, following Peter’s playful voice coming from around the corner. 

“I had sass way before I met Mr. Stark,” Peter said, “If anything, I’m rubbing off on  _ him. _ ” Peter punched Steve as he rounded the corner, and when he didn’t react, turned into a jump kick, which Steve caught with his left hand.

“You’re smart, kid,” Steve said. 

“Well I sure hope so, otherwise everyone’s tech would be pretty bad.”

Peter’s remark caught Steve by surprise and he fumbled, his grip on the shield loosening. Peter shot a web to the shield, and pulled it to him. He continued down the hallway and jumped down to the main level of the gym to hide behind a person-shaped target. 

When Steve climbed down the rope ladder to the second level, Peter threw the shield at him. It wasn’t as easy as it looked, however, and it fell at Steve’s feet.

“Cap, how do you throw that thing?” Peter asked, taking a defensive stance as Steve picked the shield up. 

“It takes lots of practice and some very interesting experimental drugs, kid.” He replied. Peter laughed, “Do you really design Avenger’s tech?”

“Yeah, that’s what I help Mr. Stark with when we have lab time on Thursdays. You know Auntie Nat’s new widow bites, with the launchable spider bombs and wireless capabilities? That was me and Harley.”

“Wow, that’s pretty smart kid,” Steve said, hoping that getting Peter to talk about tech would distract him. He threw his shield and Peter jumped to stick to the ceiling, dodging it. The shield flew back to Steve, “You got any ideas for me?”

“I’ve got a few. You have a few weaknesses we should address.”

“Oh yeah?” Steve threw his shield, missing Peter again. “Like what?”

“Well,” Peter said, holding his hand out to shoot a web, “Your shield leaves most of your body open.” He sprayed the webs onto Steve’s feet, sticking them together and tripping him up. He fell to the floor, and when he tried to tug at the webs to free himself, Peter sent another web to his hands, entrapping them alongside his feet. 

“Alright kid, you win.” Steve chuckled, “You wanna let me out of these?”

Peter tossed him a bottle of web dissolvent, “If you can get it open, go crazy. Otherwise, they’ll dissolve in an hour or two.”

“That was hot, Parker.” A voice drawled from behind him. Peter turned around to see Harley leaning against the door to the gym, smirking, “How did you take down Captain America?”

Peter smiled under the mask, “I shot him in the legs because his shield of the size of a dinner plate and he is an idiot,” Peter imitated in a bad German accent. Harley cracked up and strode over. Steve just looked confused. 

“Anybody ever tell you how hot you are in that suit?” Harley asked, now only inches from where Peter hung, upside down. 

“Yes. You. On several occasions.”

“Hmmm. I have good taste.” Harley peeled the bottom of Peter’s mask up to his nose and laid his lips on Peter’s. Peter returned the kiss, despite the awkward angle, and Harley placed his hands gently on the sides of his boyfriend's face. 

“As cute as this is, I am still here.” Steve said from where he laid on the floor, “Now I understand why Sam is always complaining about third wheeling Bucky and me.” 

The boys broke apart, “You want to get out of here, Spider-Man?”

“I’d love to,” Peter hopped onto the floor and grabbed Harley by the hand, tugging him out of the gym as he laughed. 

“Guys?” Steve said as the elevator closed, “Wait, guys?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos feed my hungry soul and keep me motivated to write for the rest of Parkner Week!


End file.
